Move
by outlawwoman
Summary: The Avengers take Captain America out to a club to celebrate his 5th year after being pulled from the ice. For 5 years he's been watching her- longing for her. Maybe it's time to take action. (Short story- could be convinced to extend it to a second part. Let me know if you are interested.)


**Hey guys- So this is a new universe for me to play in (Marvel) and the entire premise of this short story is unlike anything I have ever done. I got bit by the bug while cooking today though and I thought maybe writing it out might help me get inspired for my Outlaw Woman series. Let me know what y'all think. The good, the bad, the ugly- I welcome it all as this is ultimately an exercise for me.**

This was supposed to be a celebration, but for Steve this felt more like torture. This was the fifth year since he'd been pulled out of the ice which means he'd watched HER from afar for five years now.

Amanda, long-time consort of infamous Tony Stark- swayed her hips freely to the music her hands lifted above her head flowing and twirling with the song playing loudly overhead. He took a long drink of his Scotch. It may not get him drunk, but the warm burn as it poured down his gullet seemed somewhat comforting. "You should go dance with her," came the smoky voice of Natasha Romanov as she seemed to magically appear at his side. "What?!" he felt like a pip squeak in Brooklyn again; Bucky trying to coax him into entertaining his date's pretty friend. "She's not technically Tony's girl- it wouldn't ruin your reputation as the perfect gentleman if you asked her to dance." Steve pulled on his collar uncomfortably. He'd been talked into leaving his tie at home tonight. He really hadn't wanted to come to a club like this- even if it was elite and low key compared to most of Tony's stomping grounds. The music wasn't terrible, a nice mix of styles chosen to create a relaxed and carefree mood, and it had been styled after a speak-easy leaving Tony an endless opportunity for jokes about how old the Cap really was.

He watched her now blatantly. Compared to modern standards she was dressed more modestly then most, and yet she radiated such freedom she'd pulled the attention of every many in the area including the Captain's. As far as he could tell she'd always been this way. She let things roll off her shoulders and tried to enjoy life despite the death and corruption she saw on a daily basis. His gaze sharpened as he realized how much attention she was drawing on the dance floor, "weren't you supposed to be dancing with her? Where's Tony?" He glanced around looking for Tony as an unknown civilian approached her. Tony was no where to be seen. _If she was his girl_ … Steve shook his head. She wasn't.

Amanda felt strange hands slide down to her hip bones as a body pressed against her. Many years of training had taught her to control her immediate reaction. Her skin crawled at the intrusion but rather then flip the man over her shoulder and burying her heel in his throat she merely did a quick twirl extracting herself from his grip. "Come on babe, where ya going?" The stranger wasn't giving up that easily. His beefy hands reached out for her arms pulling her back to him. Amanda took several deep calming breaths her gun powder eyes locking on to his so he'd know she meant what she was about to say, "I'm not interested, don't touch me." The man's thumb rubbed over her skin in what was supposed to be a tempting caress. She was just about to release a quick punch to his nose when the man was pulled away. "I believe the lady said she wasn't interested. Besides you owe me the next dance- don't you doll?" Amanda gave a tense smile and nodded enthusiastically, "You're right Cap- it's your night after all." She turned a saccharine sweet smile to the intruder, "you understand I'm sure." Something about that smile, her steely cold eyes and the way her voice twanged (her southern origins slipping out) was truly terrifying and the man turned quickly to find someone new. Even if she hadn't been with Captain America he had caught a flash of a predator in her.

The song switched again, this time something jazzy and slow, her face softened as she turned to him, "thanks Steve, you didn't have do that but I appreciate it." He looked uncertainly at her for a second before extending his hand for her to take, "wouldn't want to make Captain America a liar would you?" Her lips twitched as she moved in closer. She could feel the heat coming off his chest and hoped that in the dim lights he wouldn't notice her blush. He cleared his throat, "where's Tony?" Amanda's eyes shot up to the second floor VIP section, "he's entertaining business associates." Steve turned her around slowly as they danced, catching sight of Tony and two blondes opening a bottle of Champagne on the second floor. He couldn't contain the growl rumbling in his chest. "You don't deserve that." It had just slipped out.

Amanda chewed on her bottom lip her gaze fixed at where her hand rested on his massive shoulder. _In these heels, she was just tall enough to snuggle her head under his chin._ She shrugged dismissively, "it's just how he is. But he understands when I disappear for months at a time. He isn't bothered when I'm too busy balancing the team and the administrative aspects of my job. The least I can do is understand that this is just the way he is." Steve looked down at her his eyebrows pinched together in concern. He pulled her closer subconsciously the action getting him what he wanted when her eyes met his. "I'm one of those administrative aspects, aren't I?" Amanda sighed rolling her eyes dramatically and trying to dazzle him with a smile," Oh PLEASE Steve. This may be the most we've spoken outside of the occasional psych eval and work." It was Steve's turn to avoid eye contact- she wasn't wrong. He'd been avoiding her, for so many reasons. "I-" his voice cracked, "I can't talk to you." Amanda's face immediately contorted into one of annoyance. "And why the hell not?"

"Can I cut in?" the song had switched to something faster without them noticing and Sam stood before them his dark eyes staring insistently at Steve.

Neither Steve nor Amanda had noticed the figure standing against the railing on the second floor. His blonde bimbos and booze long forgotten, Tony stark leaned against the railing his dark eyes glued to the couple slow dancing through a fast song, lost in whatever they were talking about. He knew he had no real claim over her, but he'd never seen her blush like that with anyone but him. AND a member of his team no less? Tony was pissed. Sam cut in breaking them apart, thank GOD. He watched the Cap retreat to his stool at the bar- a clear line of visibility so he could continue to stare at Amanda now being twirled around energetically by Sam. How long had he been missing this? Did it change anything?

Steve watched as after another fast song clicked on, Tony descended. He was clearly drunk. His hands immediately found his way to Amanda's ass as he pulled her in to grind against him. Amanda quickly pushed him away. She looked pissed. "What's up Manda?" Tony liked to drag out the M- he practically moaned her name every time he said it. Usually, this turned her on, but all she could see was the blondes upstairs hanging all over him with her right there. When had THAT become acceptable? She tried to remember, but she couldn't. They'd always had a bizarre relationship. That's what happened when a billionaire philanthropist play-boy hero and a SHEILD Agent with a specialty in criminal psychology decided to fall into bed together again and again and again. This was supposed to fun, wasn't it? They'd had a deal- years ago: when they were apart they were free to do whatever they wanted, but when they were together that baggage stayed buried.

"NO." Her voice was soft but firm and she pushed herself away from him, prying his fingers off her. "What?" He looked angrier then hurt. "You already made your choice for tonight- you chose the bunnies upstairs." His lip curled, "so what? I had a few drinks with them and now you're going to go bang the 90-year-old Capcicle?" Her eyes flashed dangerously. "So what if I did? How is that any of your business anymore?" Tony seemed to regain some of his former charm as he noticed that they had drawn a bit of an audience and he flashed her a playful grin, "Come on honey, don't be jealous like that." Amanda shook her head taking another step back and bracing her feet in what Natasha called a power stance. "I'm not jealous," she whispered, "I'm just bored," she shrugged before turning giving him her back as she made her way to the ladie's room.

"Make your move Steve," whispered Natasha once again appearing next to him. "She's so used to that crap- she doesn't even know what it means to be really wanted anymore."

Lexi had detoured to down a quick shot of tequila before making her way up the stairs to the VIP Lounge and the nicer restrooms. She had turned into the hallway leading to the two designated doors when she froze. Steve was leaning there. In his navy pants and black button up, the collar undone around his neck and his sleeves rolled up to reveal his strong forearms- she froze under his soft but stern gaze. This wasn't a look she was used to seeing on him. "I can't do this anymore Amanda." His voice words were resolute. "Do what?" she whispered.

He took in the way her eyes moved to the base of his throat and swallowed hard. This was it. Five years was enough. "I can't avoid you anymore." Her lip curled slightly, "so you admit it." _Gods was she having a rough night._ She went to spin on her heel but he stepped forward crowding her against the wall. They both knew she could get away if she wanted and he would never lay a hand on her to stop her- but she allowed it. He was so close he could feel her breath ghosting across his neck and his eyes almost drooped shut in pleasure. "I haven't exactly been avoiding you," he confessed, "I've been avoiding this." One of his hands came up hesitantly brushing down her arm. "I remember you." Amanda blanched her blue eyes coming up to lock with his, wide and blue and completely unguarded.

"I remember waking up- you were the nurse." Amanda blushed remembering watching him as he slept. "I remember you trying to comfort me." She had known it was a bad idea- tried to explain to Director Fury that the game on the radio was from before he had even joined the army. His hand held the side of her neck his finger ghosting over her jaw line, "I remember hearing you screaming at the Director when they brought me back in." Amanda laughed looking down but he pulled her eyes back up. "I adore you." She blushed, "I adore the way you move and laugh. I adore the way you think." He leaned in his lips brushing against hers tenderly. She sighed softly sinking into him. "I want you. Just you." He kissed her deeply.

 **I am considering a part two…. Or I could just leave it right here. Let me know what you want.**


End file.
